


An Utter Barbarian

by LiviaMoon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Bad English, Bathing/Washing, Blushing, Camping, Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), Confusion, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Gay Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, Modded Skyrim, Nervousness, Nudity, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Riverwood (Elder Scrolls), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Spoilers, Training, Violence, Walking, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaMoon/pseuds/LiviaMoon
Summary: Inspired by a FudgeMuppet build called "The Barbarian" (https://youtu.be/lgX2UC9cyKI).Basically just my male Dovahkiin Kolden falling head over heels for Lucien Flavius throughout his travels. With some stumbling and cuteness :PEnjoy!
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lucien Flavius, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lucien Flavius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Utter Barbarian

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Heads Up!  
> This story only has one chapter right now but I'm updating as I go. Between school and life in general it'll be slow. Just know it's coming.
> 
> {Also, sorry in advance if this chapter is boring. I suck at introductions :/}

The wilds of Skyrim were not a foreign thing to the Nordic Barbarian known as Kolden. The Barbarian part was, of course, not a title he had gifted himself. Though he guessed it was fitting if one saw him that way.  
It would likely be more surprising if a bulky, gruff, practically raised by wolves, and barely able to speak hulk of a man such as himself was not seen in that way.

The thin woodland near Riverwood was a particular constant. Dry logs, flat ground, and ripe with game. Good enough place as any to live for the moment. He'd been camping out in it for days, taking what work he could find, and occupying himself with his attempts at reading. That always seemed to end with blind rage and a book in the fire.

As for the town itself, it was largely ignored. People never did come off as too much of a necessity in his life after all.

Unfortunately for him, today was one of those days where the town was ironically unavoidable. Having to stop by the general goods store was one objective, the other was to take some more bounties. The Bounty contracts the Nord picked up always came directly from a steward, an innkeeper, or in this case, a notice board. 

If lady luck favored him, he would be able to breeze through his sales, take some contracts, and leave quickly with his sanity. He scoffed at the idea. Right. Since when has it ever been that simple?

• • •

As soon as Kolden set foot inside Riverwood, the familiar buzz of activity hit him like a hammer to the ribs. Granted, this wasn't the overly large city of Solitude, or the ever constant shouting of the Whiterun market, but it still gnawed at his nerves.  
It seemed he would be taking the long route around town through the lumber mill again.

Strolling along the dirt path, he tried to focus his attention back to the woods and the potent smell of pine lingering on the wind. Closing his golden eyes for a moment could almost lead him to believe he was blissfully secluded. Almost.

He was approached, abruptly, by a small young man in plain clothes with a sizable satchel over his shoulder.  
“Excuse me, I’ve got something I’m supposed to deliver. Your hands only. Oh! A letter from a Jarl! Moving up in the world, eh?"

Before he even had a chance to respond, or blink, the Courier was already off again with nothing more than a faint mutter about his important deliveries.  
By the nine they were tenacious.

The letter was automatically stuffed into a pocket along with the others. Best that it was forgotten for now.  
He had other important things to do for the moment that didn't require him to read more.

• • •

The door to the Riverwood trader opened with an audible squeak. Perhaps not as audible as it should be, if not for two voices insisting on shouting ever so loudly over it. 

“Well one of us has to do something!” a woman, voice A as Kolden labelled her, exclaimed to the glowering shopkeeper; throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Voice B, the shopkeeper in question, responded with just as much heat burning in his eyes as she,  
“I said no! No adventure! No theatrics! No thief-chasing!" It was a marvel how little mind they paid some stranger that practically barged in on their feud. Especially when he made for quite the large distraction.

"And what would you-"

They both jumped and turned to him upon hearing the man clear his throat, looking like they'd only just noticed a third presence.

The shopkeeper moved quickly to stand behind the counter, muttering to himself the whole way; while the woman sat down in a chair by the fire with a huff. Her face still scrunched up somewhat into a scowl.

"Come in, come in! I'm sure you'll be able to find something to your liking!" he announced, folding his arms on the counter but carefully avoiding the Nord's gaze.  
It was a common enough reaction by now; and Kolden paid it no mind, not hesitating to bargain with the man, who introduced himself as Lucan during their brief conversation.

Dropping off gear was almost always simple. Goods stores like these generally had a set value on certain items when you came in. Especially gems. It made things relatively fair and quick unless you were picky. He was not.

"You know…" Lucan began, sparing a quick glance towards the woman.

Kolden simply raised a brow, urging the man to continue. He never understood the point of drawing things out, or dancing around like a goddamn pixie. Better to be straight to the point, not sneaky nor sly, but honest.

"I'm sure you heard our little argument. You see, we had some thieves break into the shop a fortnight ago," he sighed heavily before continuing,  
"They stole a golden animal's claw from us...My sister wants to go after them, but they've retreated into the mountains towards the barrow." Lucan shifted on his feet, looking hesitant to say more.

He nodded firmly to the shopkeeper, "You want me to get it?"

From the corner of the room the woman shot to attention, standing eagerly from her seat.

She had a bone-chillingly determined, and somehow satisfied look in her eye as she spoke,  
"Yes! We'll be sure to reward you handsomely too! Let me escort you there!"

Lucan glared and went quiet for a moment, "Fine. But only to the edge of town Camilla."

"Splendid"

• • •

On the way to the edge of town, they stopped briefly so Kolden could collect some bounties off the notice board, before resuming their walk uninterrupted.

As it turned out, you could see the stone arch-ways of the Barrow from the bridge at the base of the mountain.  
It wasn't as long of a way up as he'd imagined, but the location of the crypt was rather inconvenient even so. The path seemed straightforward though as far as he could tell, so he supposed it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"I'd better get back to the shop, Lucan will have a fit if I take too long. Good luck."  
Camilla sent him off with a gentle smile and a little wave before strolling back down the path.

Well, time to start walking.


End file.
